Naruto and the City of the Dead
by SephirothKILLSALL
Summary: Naruto receive a new mission to investigate an research facility that has gone silent. How does this relate to a mission that Yamato and Kakashi failed find out. Rated M for gore, language, and Lemon  Later. This is part one of a three part series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Death in the Fog

"My Lady we're approaching the bridge now," said the coach driver as a red carriage, that bore the symbol of the Kurama clan, slowly entered a fog bank. A sweet voice replied, "Thank you for all your hard work." "No thanks is needed, its our duty to protect you on your journey," the driver responded.

"Damn this fog its getting thicker I can't even see the road," complained a young man riding shotgun, "why won't something interesting happen." "Quit complaining you should feel honored to escort Lady Saki," scolded the driver. "Screw you man," back fired the man riding shotgun. The driver started to retaliate, however a force smashed into the right side of the vehicle.

A paper bomb had detonated on the right side of the coach. The impact of the blast flipped the carriage, as shrapnel from the wheels scared the side panels, and it tossed the two guards off onto the side of the road. At this, four ninjas appeared out of the fog each wearing identical outfits which include: dark blue jumpsuits, dark gray flake jackets, kunai holsters on their right thigh, and head protectors. The first two covered the guards while the third rushed over to the carriage, and the last brought up his guard preparing for any possible threat. The two on top of the guards drew their kunai out and thrusted them towards the guards necks; while the one approaching downed vehicle continued on his path unopposed. He reached the door to the coach. As he flung open the door, he said, "Come one out do you want to do this the easy way or the hard...hmph."

The ninja received a kick to the crotch as a young woman got out. She was wear a purple silk kimono with a crimson obi. As she emerged from the cabin, she shouted, "Serves you right you fucking dumb ass... uh" the young lady coughed up blood. "Alright you bitch. Now, we'll kill your servants." Now, the two ninja covering the guards raised there Kunai, as the other two approached the young lady. As the two guards were stabbed, smoke rushed out revealing wooden bodies of a ninja. The assailants exclaimed, "What?" Immediately afterwards, wooden spears burst out of the ground plunged through their bodies killing them almost instantly. While this occurred, a hand wielding a ball of lightning slammed through one of the ninjas, approaching the coach, head ejecting a mixture gray matter and blood. The other ninja reacted, "What the..." but, he was cut off as a katana went through his lower jaw, injected into his brain and through his skull. These people who killed the attackers all wore identical masks each featuring a leaf on the forehead. They also wore: light gray flake jackets with a black undershirt, matching forearm guards, shin guards, and black scandals. The one with lightning jutting out of his hand had white hair which spike over to the left, and the other had jet black hair, which was held back in a pony tail and he featured bangs. Suddenly two identical ninjas appeared one with short brunet hair the other with long brown hair. They all turned to young lady, "Lady Saki," exclaimed the short brown hair in a masculine tone. "I'm fine don't worry about ...uh, " Saki said as she coughed up more blood, which splattered onto Yamato's mask. "Please don't strain yourself. Rin see if you can do anything her," said the white haired shinobi. The long haired Kunoichi replied, "Yes Kakashi," and she began applying her medical ninjutsu skills to Lady Saki.

As Rin treated the young woman, the other three Leaf shinobi began to investigate the dead ninja. "Hm, their missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi commented as he noticed a horizontal slash through the center of their head protectors. "Now the real question is who sent these guys," exclaimed Yamato, feeling as tough he had been the first to think of it. "No duh, any Idiot such as yourself could have figured that out," commented his unidentified comrade. Yamato quickly retaliated, "back off you stoic piece of shit!" "Thats enough you two," Kakashi swiftly interrupted, "we need to get lady Saki out of here. Reinforcements could be on the way as we speak. Rin how is she doing." Rin replied, "she appears to be stable and she has stopped coughing, but I can't be certain without sophisticated medical equipment." "Alright Yamato carry the lady and we'll leave asap," ordered Kakashi. "Yes senpai," Yamato replied.

As Yamato approached the carcass of the downed vehicle, a mighty gust of wind rushed through the area as what appeared to be a blade of light slashed through the space between Yamato and Rin. This blade hit Rin cutting above the waistline slicing through her body. The length of the wound extended from right before her bellybutton and outward. The shockwave from this attack throw Yamato and the others back. As he impacted the ground, Yamato could feel some of his ribs crack as he landed belly down. The others hit the ground mask first knocking them out cold. Yamato attempted to move, however his body didn't respond to his will.

He could only watch as man wearing a black cloak which was adjusted to the point that Yamato could not identify the person the only noticeable quality about him was the long katana he wielded, which appeared to be about seven feet long. He walked slowly over toward the two ladies. While, Saki desperately attempted to patch up Rin's massive wound unsuccessfully; the veiled being quickly picked up Lady Saki by the waist, her face was at equal height as the strangers butt as well as facing the same direction.

He then walked over toward the two unconscious shinobis. He, then, brought his sword to bear raising the it high as he prepared to execute the two. But before he could raise it to the zenith of his swing a voice boomed, "STOP!" Yet another man appeared in front of Yamato. He was also cloaked, except the aesthetics of his cloak were different. It was white featuring: blue flames at the bottom, with a lion who held a red spiral like orb in its might jaws, which was centered on his back. The first stranger replied, "what do you intend to do with these weaklings, or are you here to stop me from taking this beautiful little flower?" His voice sounded cold and void of any fear, or mercy.

As they continued to converse Yamato's hearing began to deafen as he began to black out. Before his eyes closed all the way he saw the man with the katana begin to walk away with the beautiful maiden away. He could see her mouth move but couldn't hear what she was saying, instead he heard the sound of a man saying, "Captain Yamato. Captain Yamato," The voice grew steadily louder, and more annoying, as the source appeared to moving closer. Then the irritating sound of a megaphone could be heard, about a four feet from his face. The voice then yelled, "CAPTIN YAMATO!" The drowsy jounin suddenly sprung to life ejecting a stump of wood from his arm to smash the source of the noise. As his eyes began to open he could barley see what he had hit. All he could recognize was an orange and yellow blob flying into his bathroom. As the flying entity entered his bathroom, a loud crashing noise came from its impact site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Mission and an Old Mask**

As Yamato's vision came into focus; he could hear the sound of running water coming from his bathroom. Remembering that he had hit something into his bathroom, Yamato contracted the stump of wood back into his arm and franticly jumped out of bed to investigate this crash sight.

As he approached the door, he could see only darkness. Now placid, he calmly searched for the light switch, moving his had up the bathroom wall adjacent to him. Finally succeeding, he located the familiar flip switch. Reacting immediately, he completed the circuit. as the lights ignited and his eyes adjusted to the light, he sighed "Huh, what the hell are you doing in my house Naruto? Don't you know what time it is?" Yamato's gaze fixed on Naruto, who began to recover from the impact. He suddenly noticed that Naruto's flight caused him to slam into his toilet. Fragments, of the once functional toilet, were now scattered about the floor leaving an exposed pipe, which was now dumping raw sewage on to Naruto's head.

Finally recuperated from his ordeal, Naruto began to berate his captain, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto, observing Yamato's smirk, suddenly realized that a cool semi-liquid was pouring on top of his head. Being Naruto he wanted to know what was dripping on him, Naruto looked up. He began to take human waste to the face. As Naruto realized what was raining down on him, a piece of feces plopped on to his face. Yamato could no longer hold in his laughter; he burst out laughing. Before Naruto could comment, Yamato regained his composure. Naruto yelled, "AHHH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHIT WAS POURING ON ME, AND WHY DID YOU HIT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Yamato replied, "Don't you know what the time is," he then began to look for a clock. Finally setting his eyes on the clock at his bedside table, which displayed "12:30 pm." Shocked at how late it was, he observed his room looking for a clue as to how he could sleep in so late. His eyes soon fixed upon an empty white bottle. Suddenly, the shocked expression on his face shifted to depressed. Naruto, having noticed his shift in mood, said, "I came here to get you. Granny Tsunade asked me to come and get you since you didn't get the message." Naruto pointed out a hawk that remained outside of a window, and Yamato, finally, noticed the fine bird that remained perched outside of his window. Yamato replied despairingly, "Fine, I'll get ready."

Naruto folded his arms and displaying a smug expression as, if he had won a fierce battle, but this didn't last long. As Naruto tilted his head forward to complete his pose, a long string of poop hung down in front of his eyes. Reluctantly, he opened his eye and exclaimed, "AWW, IT'S GREEN!" Shaking the filth off, Naruto began to leave finishing their conversation, "See you at the Hokage's office, I have to go change, plus I smell like crap." Leaving Yamato in a stopper, Naruto exited out of the window where the hawk had been perched, hoping to escape without running into anyone he knew. He soon took to the rooftop, avoiding the eyes of the public. Once he reached the roof, he took cover  
behind an air conditioning unit. Taking a peak out from his hiding spot, Naruto began strategizing how he was going to get home covertly, 'Ok, I live about ten blocks away. If I just stick to the roof tops I should be able to go undetected.' His plan thought out as he sprung into action.

He leapt across several alleyways until he reached the market street. He noticed, before attempting to cross the street, which Kiba and Shino were in the massive crowd. Naruto thought, 'Crap, Kiba can sniff me out with his nose. I'm screwed.' Naruto desperately attempted to hear their conversation. Kiba began to sniff the air, suddenly he covered his nose exclaiming, "Whuh, what is that rancid odor!" Shino replied, "I don't know; I can't smell a baby's diaper from five kilometers away." Kiba responded, "It smells like garbage mixed with old ramen." "It might be Naruto he lives in a pigsty so it's not that hard to imagine," explained Shino. Kiba answered, "No, Naruto might always smell like ramen, but this smells like he took a bath in garbage." Naruto thought, 'If only that were the case.'

Naruto waited until his friends had left viewing range. Letting out a sigh of relief, the young ninja continued on his way home. He swiftly leapt across the crowded street below; he remained undetected. He began to narrow in on his target. Naruto began to grin thinking, " Nothing can stop me now." But, Naruto is not that lucky. Just as he came into with in a few yards of the door, Sia and Hinata, coming from the street below, jumped onto the roofs, impeding Naruto's path. However, Naruto was moving to fast he could not control the direction of his velocity, and Sia, virtually unaware of the immediate danger he was in, became a perfect target. The collision was not pretty; Naruto headbutted Sia, which sent them flying towards Naruto's door. Then, they smashed through Naruto's door. Sia landed hard on his side. While, Naruto performs half a flip, causing him to land flat on his back. Naruto blacked out.

Naruto woke up soon after finding himself in a bathtub, filled with warm water and bubbles. Naruto, then, decided to relax and enjoy the water. He then began to slowly sink into the cleansing water. Until he asked himself the obvious question, "How did I get here in the first place." Looking around, he quickly realized that he was in his own bathroom and also that he now smelled clean and fresh, not even his famous ramen smell remained. He arrived at the only logical conclusion that someone had bathed him, very thoroughly. As his mind cycled through all the possible people, he arrived at two disturbing possibilities. One, Sia, after having rammed him through his door, got up and helped him. This thought didn't bring him much comfort because of the previous conversations they had which mainly involved Sia commenting on Naruto's male organs. The second but more embarrassing situation, Hinata had stripped him down from head to toe and scrubbed his entire body. This thought lingered in his mind as he thought of all the pleasurable things he could associate with Hinata giving him a bath. However these thoughts quickly faded. If this were true, she would have seen his golden nuggets. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over him as he imagined Hinata giggling at the sight of his "family jewels (Austin Powers Goldmember)."

He soon snapped out of this as he heard the doorknob turn. Naruto waited in suspense, waiting to see who had cleansed his body and had seen him naked. slowly the door opened revealing a violet haired woman. It was Hinata, she had taken off her usual jacket to reveal a purple tank top with a midriff and her unexpectedly plump breast. She came in and shortly noticed that Naruto was now conscious. In her usual shy fashion, she turned about avoiding Naruto's gaze. Seeing this, Naruto assumed that she thought the worst of his masculinity, but Hinata broke the awkward silence that had formed bashfully saying, "I didn't see anything, really. Um, I brought you a towel."

She scooted over toward the edge of the tub, with towel in her hand. As she reached the tub, she attempted to hand the cloth over to Naruto, but water had spilled out of the tub, earlier. Hinata slipped, as her head falling toward the rim of the tub. She braced herself for the impact, but she was no longer falling. She was now in the arms of the man she loved. She gazed at his body examining every strong muscular, especially in his nether region. She blushed the brightest crimson ever seen as she noticed Naruto was looking at her, probing her body with his eyes. After he had memorized every curve of her body from her lips, to her hips, to those thighs, and those massive melons she kept concealed under her armor, he realized that she had fainted in his arms. "Uhh... Hinata, Hinata are you okay," Naruto spoke softly, while shaking her. He began to panic at the sight of the inert body of Hinata, however all of his fears were placated as he realized she was still breathing. 'Oh, she just passed out, but why would she do that,' thought Naruto, completely oblivious to Hinata's true feelings for him. He picked her up tenderly guiding her toward his bed. He then placed her, ever so gently, on top of it.

Once she had landed on the surface, she rolled over, as if she were lost in blissful dream. Naruto watched her for a moment regarding all that had happened to day. He then thought, 'maybe this crummy day will turn it self around.' He began to scramble for his clothes, trying to make sure that he wasn't late. He didn't want to make this day any worse, thinking about how Sakura and Granny Tsunade would scold him if he were tardy. After putting on all his gear, Naruto headed for the door taking one backwards glance at Hinata, still reposed on his bed. Seeing her somehow brought a smile to his face and a thought that maybe he had forgotten something. Naruto shrugged this feeling off, leaving the house silently as not to disturb the young maiden.

Finally out in the fresh air, Naruto began his speedy trek to the Hokage's office. He arrived with no interference and for once in his career as a ninja early. As he reached the office, he could hear arguing, "You can't seriously accept this Lady Tsunade!" The Hokage responded, "I don't have a choice in the matter, Yamato. Why do you think I also summoned Kakashi." Naruto raised his ear to the door, however he could feel eminent danger closing in on him.

"Na-ru-to," said a harsh voice. Naruto slowly turned around to find a pink haired kunoichi. "Oh, hi Sakura" quivered Naruto as he could see the fury building in her. He could tell what was going to happen, but, before he could react, Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's face. The punch sent him flying through the door where he slammed into Tsunade's desk. The Hokage's conversation instantly halted. While Sakura came in, her face was blistering with rage. "You idiot," she began her tirade, "what the hell do you think you're doing? First, you broke Sia's arm, and, now, you're spying on Lady Tsunade." "What are you talking about," Naruto who suddenly remembered headbutting Sia. "Hinata brought him into the hospital, I had to treat him. I'm sorry for disturbing you my Lady," Sakura said, as she bowed to her sensei.

"Actually Sakura, I wanted you both in here. I have your new mission right here," replied Tsunade, holding up a file. Sakura instantly relaxed, as Naruto returned to a standing position. "What's our mission Granny," said Naruto his eye's lighting up with excitement. Tsunade continued, "As I was saying," referring to Yamato, "your teams newest mission is to go and investigate a research facility. They haven't contacted us in two weeks; it's unusual because they usually check in biweekly."

While Tsunade talked, Naruto began to look around the room he noticed Yamato was here, of course, however he was with an ANBU Black Op member. The ANBU stood  
on the opposite side of the room, cross armed. He had raven like hair, which was kept in a ponytail and featured bangs, which draped a little over his mask. He noticed that Naruto was observing him. So, he shifted his gaze, which had been on Yamato, onto Naruto. Naruto then refocused on Lady Tsunade. She carried on the debriefing, "Kakashi will be aiding you on this assignment along with him," Tsunade referred to the ANBU in the corner. Tsunade proceeded, "This is an S rank mission, top priority. You'll also need a replacement for Sia. Shizune who is available," the Hokage called out into the hallway. Shizune quickly brought in a file, "the only ninja available is Hinata Hyuga." "She'll do nicely get her in here immediately," responded Tsunade. Shizune saluted, "yes, my lady."

As Shizune left, Kakashi walked in saying, "Sorry I'm late. What's the..." Kakashi looked shocked as he noticed the ANBU. He continued, with a serious expression, "what's he doing hear." "Long time no see Kakashi Senpia," said the ANBU in a stoic tone. Tsunade swiftly intervened, "He's here to help on your mission and neither you nor Yamato speak another word of this matter." Kakashi ignored the man and continued, "So what's the mission." "There is no time to explain now," Tsunade explained, "You all need to head out for the Land of Seasons." "Wait what the hell is the 'Land of Seasons'," gripped Naruto. "Huh... looks like I'll have to explain a little to you, It's a land to the south of the Land of Fire, across the sea, and past the Land of Tea. Kakashi will explain the other crucial details later. Everyone will regroup at the Southern Gate ASAP. Hinata will meet you there. DISMISSED!" All the ninja left the Hokage's office to prepare their gear for the coming trials that lay ahead.

**Author Note (Please read): Hey Readers, I'm happy that you have continued to read my story. At the end please review, but please make them entertaining and original. As an example, one time I used Megatron quotes in a review I don't know if the person thought it was funny but it was fun to write. Make them inventive and funny. Also give me some inspiration such as possible characters  
that you'd like to see, the list of characters in the story I envisioned is quite flexible. Let's start with the possible addition of ****Akatsuki members****, the period of this occurs before Sasuke joins Akatsuki but after Kakuzu's death, no Sasori, Asuma (still can't get over that), or Kakuzu they are both dead. Any other suggestions will be appreciated.  
**


End file.
